Parce que même les héros ne sont pas invincibles
by Eila Lupin
Summary: Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être le Veilleur de Nuit… d'être Lady Marian non plus d'ailleurs… ** le rating est approximatif**


Cette nuit, la lune était cachée. Un personnage encapuchonné, masqué et bien connu des pauvres de Nottingham en avait donc profité pour se glisser hors du château par une fenêtre, et s'était rendu dans les ruelles de la ville distribuer des vivre à quelques mendiants et familles les plus pauvres. L'automne était particulièrement froid cette année, et malgré ses vêtements qui le dissimulaient de la tête aux pieds, le Veilleur de Nuit ne cessa de frissonner toute au long de sa mission. D'autant plus quand la pluie, annonçait depuis plusieurs jours, se mit à tomber à torrent.

Tout à sa hâte de finir sa distribution de nourriture et d'échapper le plus possible à la pluie, le Veilleur de Nuit négligea la prudence qui était de mise dans sa condition et, au détour d'une rue, tomba nez-à-nez avec deux gardes en patrouilles. Le temps que ces-derniers le distinguent à travers les trombes d'eaux de plus en plus fortes et réagissent, le justicier masqué avait tourné les talons et s'était engouffré dans la ruelle d'où il venait. Les cris des gardes retentirent derrière lui tandis qu'il s'élançait en courant dans les rues, à l'exact opposé du château de Nottingham.

Ce n'est que presque une heure après, alors que la pluie diminuait d'intensité, que le Veilleur de Nuit pu regagner sa chambre. Quelques braises luisaient encore dans la cheminée, mais malgré cela, tandis qu'elle quittait ses bottes et son manteau pour retrouver sa chemise de nuit, Marian frissonna. En soupirant, elle enferma ses vêtements trempés à double tours dans le fond secret de sa malle. Il lui faudra attendre la nuit prochaine pour les faire sécher.

C'est fatiguée et frigorifiée que la jeune femme se glisse finalement entre ses draps froids, et s'endort presque instantanément la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

« Milady ? Milady ?! Lady Marian ! Réveillez-vous lady Marian !

Tiré d'un sommeil cotonneux et sans rêve, Marian ouvre des yeux embrumés/embués et tombe sur le visage inquiet de Sarah, sa servante.

-Vous allez bien Milady ?

-Hmmm… Oui, oui… ça va mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lentement, la jeune femme s'assoit et retient une grimace. Tout son corps est douloureux, plein de courbatures. Elle se croyait tout de même plus souple que ça…

-Il est 10h passé Milady.

-10h…

Il faut quelques instants à Marian pour réagir.

-10h !

Aussitôt, elle saute sur ses pieds. D'habitude elle est levée depuis déjà longtemps ! Mais dans sa précipitation, Marian s'emmêle les pieds dans son draps et chute sur le sol, lamentablement. Elle n'évite le choc entre le plancher et son visage que grâce à ses réflexes, qui lui permettent de se retenir.

Affolée, Sarah l'aide précipitamment à se relever.

-Vous allez bien Milady ?!

Avec un sourire gêné, la jeune femme la rassure. La journée commence bien…

-Marian !

L'interpellée se retourne. Derrière elle, dissimulé sous une capuche, Robin lui fait signe. Abandonnant ses courses, elle rejoint le hors-la-loi dans l'ombre d'un porche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Le shérif a reçu une étrange cargaison ce matin. On l'a suivi dans la forêt mais impossible de s'en emparer ou de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Depuis quand quelques gardes font peur au plus grand des voleurs ? lance Marian, moqueuse.

-Il n'y avait que Djaq et moi. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

-Et les autres ? Petit Jean, Will, Much ?

-Ils ont attrapé la grippe. Ils sont trop faibles pour se lever et Djaq dit qu'ils en ont pour plusieurs jours avant d'être remis sur pieds.

-Oh…

Embêté, Robin passe une main sur son visage.

-Je passerai dans l'après-midi voir comment ils vont, promet Marian. En attendant je vais me renseigner discrètement sur cette mystérieuse cargaison.

-Merci.

Après une rapide caresse sur le bras de la jeune femme, Robin jette un coup d'œil dans la rue où s'est installé le marché, laisse passer un garde armé d'une lance et s'enfonce dans la foule.

Bien décidée à s'acquitter de sa mission au plus tôt, Marian, elle, se dirige d'un bon pas vers le château. En chemin elle cherche un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur la marchandise livrée au shérif. Peut-être qu'en interrogeant habilement Gisborne… A peine cette pensée a-t-elle effleuré son esprit que Marian la rejette. Aujourd'hui vraiment elle ne se sent pas la force d'affronter le bras-droit du shérif. Alors qu'elle cogite, une discussion entre deux filles de cuisines venant du château et se rendant au marché attire son attention.

-… et c'est là que je lui aie dit qu'elle avait intérêt à me parler sur un autre ton, parce que sa fichue caisse en bois c'est pas moi qui l'avait renversé d'abord, et puis qu'elle avait qu'à pas être posé en équilibre comme ça sur le bord de la table !

Son amie secoue la tête en soupirant.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est à la cuisine qu'ils ont laissé ça. C'est pour le shérif non ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?! On besoin de place nous pour trava…

Absorbée par la conversation des deux femmes qui l'avait maintenant dépassé, Marian ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était subitement arrêtée au milieu de la route, sans raison. Le garde en poste à l'entrée de la porte du château l'interpelle d'ailleurs.

-Milady ? Tout va bien ?

-Je réfléchissais, répond simplement Marian, avec un sourire qu'elle espère convainquant.

Elle sait maintenant ce qui lui reste à faire.

-Toi là ! T'as fini de lambiner ?! Remet toi au travail la vaisselle va pas se faire toute seule !

L'ordre de la cuisinière en chef fuse dans la cuisine, couvrant pendant quelques instants le vacarme qui y régnait. Assiettes s'entrechoquant, ordres hurlés à tout bout de champs, bousculades, chaleur étouffante des fourneaux… Tout cela donnait le tournis à Marian, qui sent une migraine poindre à grande vitesse. Pourtant, la fille de cuisine de laquelle elle a pris le rôle replonge ses mains dans l'eau bouillante, et récure les casseroles sous l'œil suspicieux de Mme Gredelle, qui semble l'avoir pris en grippe. Lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la cuisine, cette dernière, soufflant comme un buffle et le visage rouge à cause de la chaleur, si dirige à grands pas virulents.

Soupirant de soulagement, Marian passe une main sur son front, et la retire pleine de suie. Il faut qu'elle se dépêche de trouver la cargaison du shérif, où tout son habile « crassage » pour ressembler à une simple fille du village va partir en lambeaux à cause de la sueur, et elle risque d'être démasquée.

-Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

C'est la voisine de la jeune femme, celle qui s'occupe d'essuyer les plats qu'elle nettoie depuis tout à l'heure qui vient de parler.

-Comment ?

-La Gredelle. C'est une vieille peau, une garce qui n'aime personne !

Les derniers mots sont presque crachés.

-Je vois…

-T'es nouvelle ici ? reprend la fille. C'est la première fois que je te vois.

-Oh non non ! Ça fait déjà un petit moment que je suis là !

-Ah. Bon, si tu le dis.

Puis avec un haussement d'épaules, elle retourne à sa tâche. Marian retient un soupir de soulagement. Elle saute sur l'occasion.

-D'ailleurs… tout à l'heure j'ai croisé deux des filles et se plaignait d'une caisse de bois qui empiétait sur notre espace de travail mais… moi je n'ai rien vu.

-Oh tu parles du colis qui a été livrée ce matin pour le shérif ? Messire Gisborne ait venu le chercher y a pas une heure il a dit que c'était très attendu par le shérif.

-Ah d'accord… Moi qui me demandais à quoi pouvais bien ressemblait les colis d'un homme aussi important, reprent-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oh t'as rien manqué tu sais, c'était long d'être exceptionnel. Une simple caisse de bois, qui a fait un drôle de bruit quand messire Gisborne l'a soulevé.

-Un drôle de bruit ?

-Oui… un peu comme un poulet qu'on plume alors qu'il est encore en vie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui… je vois…

Bien. Elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations ici. Il était temps d'aller retrouver Robin. Abandonnant assiettes et casseroles, Marian tourne les talons.

-Eh tu vas où comme ça ?! La Gredelle va être colère si elle voit que t'es plus à ton poste !

-J'en ais pour une minute… Il faut que j'aille au petit coin.

Marian croise les doigts. La fille hésite un instant, puis hoche la tête.

-Dépêche-toi, dit-elle simplement.

Marian acquiesce, et se glisse à hors de la cuisine. A pas rapide elle regagne sa chambre, se change, glisse dans une sacoche les quelques provisions qu'elle a acheté au marché ce matin et descend aux écuries. Une fois en selle, elle galope sans s'arrêter jusqu'au repère des hors-la-loi de Sherwood.


End file.
